The Black Feathers
by Anime Gal4
Summary: Rip...Rip...Scream. You cannot escape Yugi. Never. YYxY FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Thanks to the reviewers!
1. In Silence: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue  
  
_**AnimeGal4**_: Hi everyone. Yes I know, this is a little bit different. AnimeGal? Writing ANGST? What's going on?! Well that right this is going to be my first angst fic. I wanted to try something a little bit different…and… you might be surprised at what can come out of my fingers when I really want to get my point across. Now…don't be scared readers…just trying it out. Also just to point it out that there maybe some YamixYugi stuff later…I am really starting to like that couple. Also…this fic is not for the light hearted… Now…on with the fic.  
  
The Black Feathers  
  
"Guys…I really don't want to be here right now…This place always freaks me out…," Yugi whispered as he followed closely behind his friends.   
  
"Oh come on Yugi? You aren't…scared are you? Give me a break…it's only a cemetery," said Joey.  
  
"Don't be so worried," stated Bakura (Yami)  
  
"Hey don't fuck around…I don't like this place either," said Marik (normal one), walking beside Yugi.   
  
The four friends walked slowly along the moss-eaten pathway that led through the cemetery. It was very dark outside and all of them had broken curfew. In order to save time… they had decided to go through the cemetery, which was practically creepy with the full moon beating over head. Yugi looked around at all of the tomb stones and shivered…cemeteries freaked him out. He really didn't know why…maybe it was the fact that just below his feet, there was dead, rotting, once living bodies allowing the worms and maggots to eat away at them. _Shiver_…  
  
"I hate cemeteries…," said Yugi, wanting to leave.  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" shouted Joey. The three remaining friends turned to see Joey standing next to a huge tomb, probably belonging to someone important…or dangerous seeming it was locked VERY tightly. Bakura walked over to the entrance to the tomb and pulled on the handle.  
  
"Huh…won't open," said Bakura, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"That's because its locked genius," started Marik, walking up beside him, "ever think of that?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hey! You wanna see if we can get inside? What if there is something IN there?" asked Joey, himself trying the door.  
  
"You mean like a dead body?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh…I don't know…," started Yugi but was stopped by a smash coming from his right. He looked out the see Bakura standing over a broken tomb stone with a shovel in his hands.  
  
"Look what I found…grave keeper must have left it here…," he said, stepping on the stone.  
  
"Why did u do that?!" asked Yugi, running to pick up the pieces of the tomb stone.  
  
"To test it, here Joey, break the lock. I wouldn't mind seeing that dead, rotting body," said Bakura, half laughing and handing the shovel to Joey.  
  
"I heard we shouldn't break into someone's tomb. It could make the spirits angry and isn't there always a reason why someone's tomb is locked?" asked Marik.   
  
"I think that you have been watching WAY too many movies Marik. We just wanna see, I don't think they will mind," said Joey.  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Joey smashed the shovel over the lock, knocking it off. It fell to the ground with a smash. The Bakura looked around to see if anyone was coming. Dead silence.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
The four of them walked into the tomb and found it lead deep into the ground. Joey started down the stairs, followed by Bakura and Marik. Yugi stood there, eyeing the exit. He hesitated, knowing Yami would kill him for being so late. He choose to follow his friends down the stairs into the ground. The whole place smelled, and got worse as thy travel down deeper. Moss and roots grew all over the walls. At least, that's what Yugi thought they were considering that he couldn't see and inch in front of him. He felt his way along the walls, fingering the moss and roots to balance has he went.   
  
"Anyone got a lighter?" asked Marik.   
  
"Yeah," answered Joey. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a small lighter. He turned it on and instantly the whole path or room as you would call it, filled with light. Yugi sighed at the relief that it was root and moss. He placed his hand against the wall and his fingers slipped into something…warm? But wait…something else…   
  
"_Skulls_…," Yugi breathed, falling to the ground.  
  
"Oh…my…God," sputtered Marik. They stared at the room that they all entered. Moss and roots covered the walls but, encircled in the vines were hundreds of skulls. Their mouths hung open, as if trying to scream, but no sound left them. They hung from the ceiling, from the walls and littered the ground. A smell of rotting flesh met their noses. Marik started to gag and placed his hand onto the wall to stop from falling over. He winced when he released that his hand hit something warm. He slowly turned his head to see his index and pinky finger had slid in the eye sockets of a still covered in flesh skull. Its eyes sunk back into the skull because if Marik's weight on it. It felt…_warm_! Almost…_fresh_!   
  
"AH!" Marik shouted has he pulled his hand away, taking an eye with it. He screamed again and flung the rotten eye off his fingers and wiped it off the best he could on his coat.  
  
"What the hell is the place?" asked Bakura, taking a step back.  
  
"It's not a tomb, it's a _crypt_," breathed Joey, beginning to gag from the smell.  
  
"What do think that is?" asked Marik.  
  
They peered over to the very end of the room. There, on a small table made of cement sat a very small urn. It was decorated with different symbols and was covered in cob webs. Spiders crawled all over it. They all watched as a spider caught a small maggot in its web and wrapped it up and sunk its teeth into it, sucking its life away. Suck. Suck. _Shiver_…   
  
"I think that's your dead body Bakura," said Joey, covering his mouth.  
  
"What a rip! All bark and no bite, that's what this place is," Bakura said, walking over the urn.  
  
"You don't call this a bite?" asked Marik, stilling wiping off his fingers. "That skull still has EYES!"  
  
"Let's just go Bakura," said Joey, walking towards the exit. "I don't like this at all."  
  
"What gave you THAT feeling?" asked Marik, watching Bakura.  
  
Bakura picked up the urn from the table and turned it in full circles, looking at in every direction possible. He put a finger on the lid. He circled the lid with one finger, clearing the cob webs off of it. "I wonder what body remains look like…"  
  
"Listen Bakura, we all know you love this kind of stuff, but something's wrong here. Let just go," whispered Yugi, finally getting off the floor. They all jumped at his voice, which had been silent for the last few minutes.  
  
Bakura wasn't listening. He slowly undid the small rope that held the urn and the lid together and lifted it off.   
  
"Don't!"  
  
Suddenly, a cold wind ran through the room, it rattled all of the skulls, moving there mouths, giving them the look of laughter. A cold, cruel laugh echoed through the stone walls. It repeated and repeated. The skulls were laughing at them! In surprise, Bakura dropped the urn, spilling the contents onto the floor. The dust ran every which way onto the floor, stopping at Bakura's feet. Bakura winced at his actions and ran toward his friends. Without warning the moss and roots, along with the skulls shot at them like bullets, laughing more and more as they came closer.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
All four of them shot out of the room, with the skulls right behind, laughter getting stronger. It echoed through the walls and followed them as they ran up the stairs. Yugi trailed behind just a tad, giving the skulls a chance to catch him. The skulls shot forward and bit down hard onto his wrist, causing him to fall the ground. Than he felt it, a pain like none he ever felt before. It ran through his brain, feeling as though it was ripping his head in two. The skull dung deeper and deeper into his skin, until Yugi felt bone meet bone. He screamed in pain. His head and body felt like they were being ripped, cut, beat, stabbed, _raped_. Every inch of his skin burned and cracked. Shattered. His soul was being shattered. The very pain was killing him. Not his wrist, but his soul being torn apart. The pain ripped and tore more, causing Yugi to bleed. It ran out of his fingers, hands, feet, back, chest, and eyes. He screamed again. Hoping to God someone would help him.   
  
"_Oh God help you child…your mine_"  
  
Yugi's thoughts were stopped in there tracts as he felt himself being pulled upwards. He felt himself being carried and soon, the cool night air hit his face. He opened his eyes to see that they were outside, and far away from the tomb. He was leaded up against a tomb stone with his friends standing around him, bent over, trying to and catch their breath. Joey was the first the straighten himself out.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" asked Joey, breathing rather hard.  
  
"You guys all saw it too? Good, than I haven't lost my mind," said Marik, getting up.  
  
"Yet," stated Bakura. He turned around and looked around. Dead silence.  
  
"You ok Yugi?" asked Marik.  
  
Yugi felt all of his friend's eyes on him. Yugi quickly looked at his wrist were the skull had grabbed him.   
  
"It's…_gone_," breathed Yugi, turning his wrist over and over to see if he missed it.  
  
"What's gone Yugi?" asked Joey, watching his friend.  
  
"You saw it right? That skull…It grabbed my wrist! It pulled me down. I thought I was dieing," said Yugi, turning his eyes to his friends. They all looked at him strangely.  
  
"Yug, those skull things weren't chasing us, they were just in the room. You just fell down and I ran back to get you. You were screaming, but I guess you were just seeing things," said Joey, holding out a hand to help him up.   
  
Yugi looked at him for a second, thinking he was kidding around. He soon released he wasn't. With the stern look in all of there eyes, they wanted to get out of there.   
  
"But it bit me! You didn't see it? Than this pain…and than this voice…it was awful," said Yugi taking Joey's hand and getting up.  
  
"We didn't hear any voice Yugi…," said Bakura, looking around.  
  
"What did it say Yugi?" asked Marik, watching him closely.  
  
"Oh God help you child…your mine," Yugi repeated. He watched as Marik's face went white as a sheet.   
  
"Oh come on Marik…Yugi's just trying to freak you out. Let's go home…it's like 12:30am," said Bakura, elbowing Marik in the side. Marik shrugged his shoulders and followed Bakura onto the main pathway.  
  
"I am NOT making it up!" shouted Yugi. He looked at Joey for backup.  
  
"Look man, whatever you saw in there, it's gone now. I think we are all a little tired. Let's get going," he said, walking to the path  
  
Yugi sighed, not really knowing what he saw or heard down there, but it wasn't good, he still had the chills. He looked at the tomb that lay far of in the distance. It looked normal, even thought it was open. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see if anything was there.  
  
"Come on Yugi!"  
  
Yugi turned slowly away and walked onto the pathway. He caught up to his friends quickly. Marik went on to say something about school. They were soon in a deep conversation about the boy's bathrooms and the state of hell they were in. They had already forgotten what had really happened down there. Yugi wasn't listening. What was going on? He knew the skulls, or things, chased them out…but was he the only one who saw them? He looked down at his wrist again. Nothing was there. No cut, bruise or anything. Maybe he did just imagine it. Maybe he was just tired. But one thing was for sure…he would never forget that low, sickening voice.  
  
_**Yugi's House: 1:00am**_  
  
"Yugi! Where the hell have you been?!" asked Yami, half shouting, half calm when Yugi walked in the door.   
  
"No where special."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing Yami…I just want to go to bed ok?"  
  
"Well…why are you home so late?" asked Yami. He looked like he had been freaking out, since he was white all over. It looked kind of strange on him, considering how tan he was.   
  
"We were already late and than Bakura said we should go through the cemetery to save some time. We got lost, that's all," answered Yugi. He threw his coat on the kitchen table and poured himself a glass of water.  
  
"Why are you so pale?"  
  
"Yami, we were in a cemetery, late at night, totally freaked…do I need to keep going?" Yugi sighed, jumped up on the counter to sit. He let his legs hang over the edge of the counter as Yami walked toward him. Their eyes met and Yami put his hands on Yugi's knees.  
  
"You should have called," said Yami, reaching out to touch Yugi's pale face. "You're all clammy. What happened?"  
  
"I already told you. I guess I'm a little pale because Bakura was playing tricks. Trying to scare us and stuff," Yugi said, trying to sound as normal as possible. Plus, he was sure Yami could picture Bakura doing that, especially in a cemetery late at night.  
  
Yami laughed a little," I suppose he would do something like that wouldn't he? Well let's go up to bed. I'm tired from waiting, and you are just tired from running around," Yami said smiling, not buying a single word that was coming out of his aibou's mouth.   
  
Yami followed Yugi up the stairs and into his bedroom, watching him closely. He didn't like the sense that was coming off Yugi. Something didn't feel right…Yugi didn't feel right. Yugi changed into his P.J.'s and got into bed and threw the covers over him. Yami walked up to the side of the bed and sat down. He put a hand on Yugi's forehead and eyed him carefully. Yugi knew he hadn't bought his story. Yami could sense anything and sometimes he wondered if it was really worth his breathe telling his yami spirit a lie. Yami knew full well he was lying and would want to know why. Yugi closed his eyes, so he wouldn't have to look at his darker half. Yugi felt the hand lift off his forehead. He felt it again on his wrist were the skull had bit him, at least that what he though…  
  
Than Yugi felt it gain, that same pain he had felt in the cemetery, before it had time to really start…Yugi tried to pull his hand away. Yami held it still and brought it up to his face. Yugi kept his scream within him as Yami looked at it. The pain slowly spread from his head to arms and legs. Yami still hadn't noticed. Yugi's head started to pound and that same ripping feeling came back. His whole body teased up. Yugi felt his muscles slowly wrap tighter around his bones and organs. He felt like he was being strangled by his own body as his body wrapped around his body. His organs wrapped around other organs and bones slowly began to shift into nearby nerves. He gasped out loud. Yami let go of his wrist quickly and stared at him. Yugi was panting on the bed, paler than ever.   
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi had already pasted out on the bed from the pain. When Yami didn't get an answer from his abiou, he panicked. He started to shake him, hoping he would wake up. Yugi opened his eyes to find Yami clearly on top of him, sitting on his stomach. He had his hands on his shoulders, looking terrified and breathing hard. _Shiver_…  
  
Yugi looked at him, and soon remembered what happened. Yugi brought a hand up to Yami's face and placed it there. He slowly let his hand slip down Yami's pale face, causing Yami to look at him. A deep flush came over Yugi's face as he stared as his Yami. Yami leaded back a little, and finally slipped off Yugi, as if he forgot how to move. Yami slid to the edge of the bed and a long silence filled the room.   
  
"What happened there?" asked Yami, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Yugi didn't know how to answer him. He didn't even know. Exhaustion soon slid over Yugi and he pasted out just as he was going to try an answer. Yami paused to wait for him to finish, but turned around to see Yugi asleep on his bed. Yami stared at him for a minute, worry written all over his face. Yami crawled up to Yugi's face and kissed him on the forehead. He crawled up a little farther until Yugi's head fit into the curve of his neck. Yugi turned in and Yami wrapped his arms around him. Yugi breathed in and out, causing Yami to shiver. He pulled the covers over him as well and pushed his face into Yugi's hair.   
  
Something had happened to Yugi…and he was going to find out what. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in the mass of his aibou's hair.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
_**AnimeGal4:**_ Well…well…well… a cliffy. What did you guys think? Did you like it? I promise that the next chapter will be very interesting because I have some horrible things in mind….I hope to put the next chapter up soon.  
  
Feed the author! Review please! 


	2. In Silence: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own. Leave me alone  
  
_**AnimeGal4:**_ Hello how is everyone? I'm back with chapter two. I gave this a little thought before I went back to the computer. Also just a note so no one is confused. Yami is a real, physical person in this fic. Kind of like he was given his own body. Ok? And thanks to everyone that reviewed. And this chapter ISN"T for the weak of heart! Now…enjoy.  
  
**_ The Black Feathers: Chapter 2_**  
  
Yami awoke with a start. He snapped his eyes wide open. It was still night or even early morning. He slowly lifted his head from Yugi's and stared out the window. The moon was high in the sky, with a deep blood red glow. Untangling his arms from Yugi's body, he glided towards the window.   
  
"What a strange colour for the moon to be…," whispered Yami. His eyes slowly circled the moon and onto the clouds hanging above it. Why did this feel so strange? He was sure he sensed something. He had been sensing it ever since Yugi came home. Something in his stomach twisted to an uncomfortable cramp. Placing hand over his stomach he whispered, "Yes I can sense it, you don't have to remind me."  
  
"Oh…,"  
  
Yami turned around to his aibou turned in his bed, obviously wondering where his warmth went. He couldn't help but smile at his light's face as he slept. The moonbeam raining in from the window gave him an almost misty look, as if he was glowing. His little _angel_…  
  
"I…I…no…please…," whispered Yugi in his sleep.  
  
_"Oh child, will God have mercy. You awakened me…thank you dear. Little dear…mine…your friends are also mine…free to do whatever I wish. Rape…bleed…die. I wish for painful death? How befitting….ha…ha…ha"   
_  
A nightmare?   
  
Yami walked over to Yugi's bedside and sat down. Yugi's face was pulled together in a look of pain. He had sweat dripping down his face. Yami watched as the sweat slowing inched down his face and on to his neck. Yami reached to place a hand on Yugi's forehead to calm him.  
  
_"Please leave me alone…"  
  
"Wishful thinking, but the reaper has marked you. Your friends, you, and who is your friend? He wishes for death. I feel the soul of this other. Mine as well. You're all mine."  
  
"No…please"  
_  
_"Your cries swallowed in the halls of higher plain. Soon…he won't hear you…you will hear yourself…yourself screaming…kill…kill…kill…sweet pleasure. Your blood stained body will fulfill my pleasure."  
  
"God…no…"  
_  
Yami shifted backwards as Yugi began to shake. Furiously shake. Yami's hand slipped from Yugi's face to his shoulder. Still shaking, Yugi began to scream, his eyes fully open. Yami pulled back as Yugi's now completely blank eyes fell upon him. Yugi threw his head back again and screamed. Yami mental blocked out Yugi's screams from leaving the room. Yami quickly looked over Yugi's jumping body and pulled back his night shirt. There, plain as day, were the numbers…  
  
_"Six, six…six,"_ breathed Yami, pulling his hands away. What the hell was going on?  
  
"OH GOD HELP ME!" screamed Yugi as he shot up from the bed, face flying into Yami's stomach. Yugi brought his hands up to meet Yami's chest and dug his nails hard into Yami. Yami winced as Yugi pushed harder. Yami let himself be pushed onto his back by Yugi as Yugi crawled on top of him and pulled his hands from Yami's chest and onto his neck. All of a sudden…  
  
_Silence…_  
  
Yami watched Yugi carefully, knowing full well this wasn't an ordinary dream. Even if he was Egyptian, he still knew what 666 meant. He swallowed, knowing Yugi's hands were on either side of his neck.  
  
Yugi slowly pulled his face up to meet Yami's wide eyes. They were blank with no emotion within them at all. Yugi pulled up both legs and hit them hard on Yami's shoulders, holding him down. Considering how Yami was on an angle with one shoulder off the bed, Yugi's added weight caused him to fall off the bed. They both hit the floor with a bang. Yugi's muffed cries met Yami's ears as he opened his eyes to look at the little one that had just landed on him.  
  
"Yugi?" asked Yami slowly.  
  
Yugi's head shot up from Yami's chest to meet his eyes. They were wide and scared, but the same warm glint was back in them.   
  
"Yami? What happened?"   
  
"I should be asking you that."  
  
Yami shifted his position telling Yugi that he wanted to get up. Yugi pulled himself up off of his yami and watched as Yami got to his feet. He looked away from Yugi and ran a finger over the nail marks that Yugi left in his chest. Yami's eyes turned on Yugi again. His eyes fell to Yugi's bare chest to find the mark was gone. Had Yugi been possessed? What would have happened if had hadn't fallen off the bed? Yugi would have strangled him. With two steps Yami walked over Yugi and placed both hands on his shoulders and looked at him with very stern eyes.  
  
"What _happened_?" demanded Yami  
  
Yugi swallowed hard. He had never seen Yami look so serious. He looked almost frightening. Yugi stared into the deep, rich pools of blood that Yami called eyes, not knowing what to say. Yugi opened his mouth once or twice, trying to get the words out, but was to terrified by the look Yami was giving him to think about mush else.  
  
"I…I…,"  
  
"BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
Yami death stare was interrupted by Yugi's alarm clock, which was ringing on the other side of the room. Yami's eyes narrowed to slits as Yugi walked over to it and shut it off. His eyes fell back on his yami.  
  
"I have to get ready for school now Yami," stated Yugi. He turned on his heels and walked into the bathroom. Yami stood there. Dumbstruck wasn't the word. Defiantly not-more like deep worry mixed with confusion. Yugi emerged a moment later still wrapped in a towel. Yami looked away as Yugi got changed into his school uniform and picked up his book bag.  
  
"See you tonight," said Yugi, almost a whisper.   
  
He left the room, leaving Yami alone. Yami sighed and sat down on Yugi's bed. Look what he did; he scared him for God shake. If Yugi was possessed by something, he didn't need Yami breathing down his neck too. Yami pulled his legs onto the bed and up to his still bare chest. He sighed into his knees. His mind kept re-playing the look that his aibou gave him. It wasn't as if he was scared…or was he? He had never seen his aibou look at him like that. Even so, he could still hear his Yugi screaming in the back of his mind. It tore him up…ripped…him…up…   
  
_**At School: 12:30pm**_  
  
"Hey Yugi? Are you feeling alright?" asked Joey from across the cafeteria table.   
  
Yugi poked his lunch with his fork again and sighed." Yeah. I'm ok."  
  
Marik and Bakura, to his left, began to fight about something, which they did almost daily. Joey got up from his chair to fix them one. Yugi listened as a 'shut up will you! Take it outside!' filled his ears. He felt so tired…even though he slept until his alarm rang. But a piece of his mind felt out of place…missing. He looked down at his wrist again, remembering the night in the cemetery. Nothing there…again…What was going on? He though he heard that sickening voice in his dream last night…but couldn't place it. That voice made him sick. And Yami…what was up with the glare he gave him…?  
  
"Stay out of it Joey!" shouted Bakura. "He knows I'm right!"  
  
"I said shut UP Bakura!"  
  
"Yeah Bakura…shut up…you don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Shut UP Marik!"  
  
The fighting continued until the principal pulled them apart  
  
_**After School**_  
  
"Hey Joey…heading home?" asked Yugi, as he pulled on his outdoor shoes from his locker.  
  
"Yeah, I got a ton of homework that I barely understand."  
  
"Maybe I can help you with it."  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows how good you are at math."  
  
"I'm better at it than you."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. But…you better give Yami a call and tell him…he can be a little protective can't he?"  
  
Yugi forced a smile," Yeah…he can be…but he will live. I will call from your house."  
  
Yugi recalled the look that Yami gave him before he left the house…such and evil look on his yami's handsome face….Yugi let his gaze stroll over to his wrist once again. Pale and untouched as it ever was. Did the way Yami acted have something to do with this?  
  
"Yugi! Are you coming or what?" shouted Joey from the door way.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
As they both turned toward the door, the rain started to pour form the sky.  
  
"Ah shit…just what we need ne?" moaned Joey, "We better run for it."  
  
Yugi and Joey toke off into the rain. As they ran, the rain came down much harder than at the beginning. Yugi heard thunder in the distance. They both stopped when lightning struck just above them. It smashed into a bill board sign, setting it ablaze.   
  
"Holy shit!" shouted Joey throwing his arms in front in his face.  
  
"We should find somewhere to take cover," stated Yugi.   
  
The two of them looked around the street and spotted a ware house a little off in the distance. They ran towards it. When they finally got there, Joey pulled open the door and they both ran inside. They were soaked to the bone at this point. Shivering, Yugi pulled his jacket of and ringed it out.   
  
"I guess we are stuck here until the rain lets up a bit," said Yugi sitting on the floor.  
  
"Yeah," started Joey, walking to the window and looking out into the storm," I think we might be here for a while by the look of it."  
  
Yugi let out a sigh and looked around at their new safe haven for the time being. The walls were all rusted, from the rain probably. Small pieces of glass and metal were spread out all over the floor. Beer bottles lied in the corner of the ware house. This looked like gang hide out. He heard stories of really bad gangs that would bring kids to ware house just like this and beat the kids until they couldn't talk, or even _breathe_. There had been a few of those. At least he was with Joey, he would have freaked by himself. He heard Joey sigh and another shiver came over him.   
  
"So Yugi….I caught this hint today…at lunch," started Joey.  
  
"What hint?" asked Yugi, looking at him.  
  
"I don't know…did you and Yami get into a fight? Cause you weren't talking much at lunch."  
  
"How come every time I have something on my mind you think it's Yami's fault?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it…it's just…he is usually the reason that you are upset….do you realize that?"  
  
"Who says I'm upset?!"  
  
"No one! I was just saying…,"  
  
"What do you have against him?"  
  
"Nothing…I just wanted to know…that's all. You don't have to freak out."  
  
"Listen…I don't know where you were going with that…but…it's really none of your business anyway!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Sorry man. I didn't know Yami was a soft spot."  
  
"He's **NOT** a soft spot!"  
  
"Oh give me a break Yug."  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean!?"  
  
"God knows that you a have a _thing_ for him."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Yugi…I'm your best friend…I KNOW ok?   
  
"You don't know ANYTHING!"  
  
"Stop freaking OUT!"  
  
_"He makes you angry…doesn't he? He hurts you…doesn't he?"_  
  
Yugi froze just he was about to shout something back to Joey. The voice? Talking to him? Yugi's stomach twisted painfully. He was going to be sick.  
  
_"He causes you pain…just like everyone else. He is also mine…remember? I hope you remember…His words, wrap your heart in undying pain. Silence is what is in store. Deep deathly silence. Kill…Kill…Kill."  
_  
_"No!"  
  
"You want this deep down. Silence and darkness. Warped in the sadness of this dying world. Shadows hang above him…the time as clicked his final hour!"  
  
_"NO PLEASE!" shouted Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?" asked Joey.  
  
"Mine…mine…_mine_…" whispered Yugi.  
  
"Yug? What are you talking about?"  
  
Yugi slowly pulled up from the dirty floor. He brought his head up to meet Joey's stare. His eyes were blank again. He undid the first two buttons on his shirt and pulled it down to reveal the numbers…  
  
"_Six…six...six…,"_ stumbled Joey.   
  
Yugi smirked at his friend and turned his back. Yugi bent down and picked up a piece of glass.  
  
"Yugi…what the hell are you doing?" asked Joey, taking a step backwards.  
  
He rose up again, this time his back turned away from his friend. Joey watched in horror as Yugi's head slowly turned around a full 90 degrees to face him, crack…crack…_CRACK.  
_  
He smirked at his friend again, causing Joey to step back a little father.   
  
"Oh little Joey….what trouble you are in now…," whispered Yugi's low and a dangerous voice.   
  
Yugi spun around and started towards Joey, glass raised above his head and a horrible smile on his face.   
  
"Yugi…knock it off…" started Joey, "This isn't funny."  
  
"No…it isn't."  
  
"Stop…your scaring me man…"  
  
"_Excellent_…that's what I was aiming for." said Yugi harshly.   
  
Yugi ran at Joey and grabbed hold of his jacket. Joey pushed him away but not before Yugi rammed the piece of glass into Joey's shoulder. As Joey screamed, Yugi ran towards him again, grabbing a hold of the collar of his jacket. He pulled Joey off his feet with one hand and raised him above him for a better look. Joey opened his eyes and stared into his friend.  
  
"What a beautiful sight…." smirked Yugi.  
  
"Yu…gi…what?" stumbled Joey, wincing from the pain that shot down his arm from the glass that was still drove deeply into his shoulder.  
  
"My…you're bleeding. Let me get that for you…" Yugi reached up to his friends shoulder with his free hand and yanked the glass from Joey's shoulder, causing him to scream again. The blood really started to flow as Yugi held the blood stained glass in his hand. Yugi's blank eyes watched his friend blood slowly run down his arm and drip onto the floor.   
  
"Red is a beautiful color on you Joey…" said Yugi, pulling Joey's face close to his, their noses almost touching.   
  
Joey's eyes were wide open at the fear that Yug had just stabbed him. Yugi ran his eyes over his friend's terrified face and grinned.   
  
"The smell of blood and fear drives me wild….lets see if I can make you cry out again."  
  
"Yugi…please…stop…" pleaded Joey, feeling faint.  
  
Yugi burst out laughing as he drove the glass into Joey's stomach, causing a gasp and a cry. Yugi removed the glass, only to return it to its original spot a moment later. Joey screamed and pleaded for Yugi to let him go, but his screams were caught short as blood stated to pour from his mouth. Joey coughed, catching Yugi's attention. Yugi grinned ear to ear and once again, brought Joey's face close to his. Yugi brought Joey's feet back to the ground, still holding on to him to keep him from falling over. Yugi's wet tongue crawled from his mouth and slowly traveled up his friend's bloody face. Yugi swallowed the hot blood dripping from Joey's mouth and brought their lips close. Yugi's lips cupped over Joey's and allowed his tongue to clean out Joey's blood filled mouth. Pulling his tongue from Joey's mouth, he wiped his face causing the blood to spread across his still smiling face. Yugi took in the smell of his friend's blood adoring his face and allowed his pours to take it all in. Yugi lowered Joey to the floor and began to pull him toward the door. Yugi pushed the door open and pulled Joey towards the street. Yugi looked up and let the water wash over his face. He finally dropped Joey fully to the ground, and kneeled down beside him.   
  
Joey's eyes were shut tightly and his face dangerously pale. Yugi brought hand to meet his friend's faces and stroked his face gently. Joey opened his eyes and saw his friend over him with glossy eyes.   
  
"Yu….gi…w…hy?" whispered Joey, paining him to breath.  
  
"_Hsh_…its ok love…It will be over soon," smiled Yugi. He stroked his friends face again, causing Joey to wince at his friends sickening voice.  
  
Yugi looked away from his dying friend as he noticed a truck heading toward them. He grabbed a hold of Joey's collar again and threw him onto the street. Joey landed square in the pathway of the advancing truck. Joey slowly turned towards Yugi, whom was standing on the curve smiling at him.   
  
_"Oh God…have mercy on your soul boy."_  
  
A honking sound filled Joey's ears as the truck came closer. He turned his head toward the sound just as the truck…  
  
_"Oh my…almost forgot. I think a friend should be present at his friend's final seconds"_  
  
Yugi stood on the curve watching Joey's bloody body disappear under the truck. The voice freed his mind just in time to see Joey's mangled body re-appear on the road. Joey's head lied facing Yugi, eyes wide and blank. His hands were back behind his body and his legs twisted over each other. Joey's neck was cracked up to show a broken neck. Yugi's horrified face and stared at his friend's body as he felt his own heart seem to stop.   
  
"_Joey_," gasped Yugi. "No…oh God…no…"  
  
_"Dear love…isn't the sight lovely? Look…the crimson water washed onto the street. Doesn't it place your mind at rest knowing you…did…this?"  
  
"NO! It was you! YOU!"  
  
"Alas…breathe in the smell and taste. Do you still taste it? The boy's blood that still lingers in your mouth?"   
  
"NO! You did this! You killed my best friend! Your sick…SICK! Why are you doing this to me?!"  
  
"You will pay dearly for being so stupid love. I will make you regret ever releasing me."   
_  
_"Get out! Leave me alone!"  
  
"I live within you and around you. I will use you until my pleasure is full filled…you see?"  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm the one who was locked away, the one's ashes you spilled onto the stone floor. I'm a spiritual…come…for you little love."  
_  
_"No…go away!"_  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked up to look into deep red eyes beating down on him. It was Yami standing over him with an umbrella in his hand. He had a look of anger in his eyes, but more worry and panic than anything. Yami stared at his aibou, who was on his knees with his hands to his head. He kneeled down and looked at Yugi.  
  
"What happened…?" asked Yami, bringing the umbrella over Yugi.  
  
"It killed him…he's dead…oh God…Yami…I'm so_ sorry_…" Yugi gasped.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
Yugi brought a shaking finger down from his head and pointed to where Joey's body lay on the street. Yami gasped at the sight and turned back toward Yugi.  
  
"What_ happened_?" asked Yami, beginning to panic.   
  
Yugi gripped the hem of Yami's jacket and shoved his face into his yami's chest. Yugi felt Yami's arm around him a second later.   
  
"It killed him…he's dead…Yami, Yami, Yami….I _killed_ him," whispered Yugi into his Yami's chest.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"Please…help me…please," said Yugi's fading voice.  
  
Yami soon found an unconscious boy in his arms, covered in blood.   
  
"Oh my Ra," gasped Yami.   
  
He pulled Yugi closer to him and slipped his arms under Yugi's legs and lifted him up.   
  
"Oh…what I'm going to do? Oh God…what should I do?" whispered Yami.   
  
He held Yugi closer to him as he heard sirens in the distance. Yami did the only thing he could do. He took off with Yugi in his arms and ran as fast as he could back to the house. When he saw the house in view, he ran a little faster. Yami knew had to get Yugi into the house as fast as he could because soon, police would be all over the place. Yami finally reached the house and pushed the door open and ran inside. Kicking the door shut, he ran upstairs and lowered Yugi into the bathtub. Yami listened as the sirens became louder. He ran down the steps and locked the door. Yami gripped the door handle as he saw people beginning to come out of their houses as about three police cars spend past the Game Shop. They raced down the street and soon an ambulance followed.  
  
Yami walked into the kitchen and trying to remain calm pulled a wet cloth form the sink and wiped up whatever blood had fallen onto the floor. Afterwards, Yami looked at himself. His front was covered in the blood that had come off Yugi. He ran back up to the stairs, but first turned off all the lights in the house, hoping the police would think they weren't home at the time. He changed clothes in Yugi's room and returned to the bathroom. Yugi was already starting to come around. Yami stood over his aibou. He surveyed the blood that covered Yugi like a blanket and breathed a,  
  
"Oh aibou…what have you _done_?"  
  
_**End of Chapter**_  
  
**_AnimeGal4:_** Oh my God…I seriously sicked myself out of what I wrote down. Damnmit…I never knew I had it in me…I hope I didn't make anyone sick. I can't believe I wrote this! Anyway…I'm sorry I had to kill off Joey but as I said in chapter 1, this story isn't for the weak of heart….more is to come. I hope you all liked it. I bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter ne?  
  
Well till than! RR! 


	3. In Silence: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue….  
  
_**AnimeGal4:**_ Hey. How is everyone doing? I really hope everyone enjoy that wonderful and yummy most horrific piece of violence that I have ever wrote which I call chapter 2. It was really something….like I said…I sicked myself out. laughs ITS ALL CHIBI'S FAULT! SHE MADE ME! points a finger at Chibi who looks anything but innocent. Anyways…Thanks again to everyone that reviewed. I love to hear your comments. Joey the used-to-be-human-pretzel! Grand! I loved that one! Now go on and read chapter 3 you people.  
  
_** The Black Feathers**_  
  
_"And still no word on the apparent murder which occurred on Maple Avenue last night. Police and Crime Scene Investigators are continuing their investigation today and the street will remain closed. The body has been identified as being Joey Wheeler, 16, of the Domino Prefecture. Word on suspects is still until known at this time. This is Megumi Takahashi and I will keep you posted as the story unfolds."_  
  
Yami stared absent minded at the hundreds of people running every which way on the street because of what happened the night before. It was still raining outside, but that didn't seem to bother these people. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the news was all over it…it was a prefect way to boost ratings. Yugi still hadn't woken up and still remained in the bathtub down the hall from were Yami was standing in Yugi's bedroom. Yami slid his two fingers which were parting the window curtain out, allowing the darkness to return to the room. He walked slowly over to Yugi's bed and sat down. His stomach twisted painfully again, as it had been doing for awhile now. Had Yugi really killed Joey?   
  
"No…he doesn't have it in him…to take a life," whispered Yami.   
  
Yami's train of thought was interrupted when he heard the shower turn on. Yugi had obviously woken up…and was cleaning himself off. Yami pulled himself off the bed and started a steady pace toward the bathroom. He pushed the door open and stood there to see Yugi standing in the shower, still clothed, staring into the water that was crashing onto his face.   
  
"Yugi?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Yugi…please answer me…I want to know what happened….I'm…not angry."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Please aibou…answer me…"  
  
"I….killed him…" said Yugi in a low whisper, not meeting his darker self's eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He…made…me kill…..oh my God…," Yugi cried.   
  
Yugi fell to the floor of the shower, pulling the shower curtain with him. Yami rushed over and turned to water off and wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him out of the tub. He rested Yugi on the floor of the bathroom and put a hand on his light's pale face. Using his thumb, Yami wiped a tear from Yugi's red and sore eyes.  
  
"Yugi listen…I want to know exactly what happened. That way I can help…aibou?"  
  
_"You cannot save him fool. He is mine. Always mine. "_  
  
Yami froze at a strange voice echoing in the maze of his head. He looked down at Yugi who was staring straight into his eyes. This voice…rushed through him…crushed him…pain…he was going to be sick…  
  
_"What did you say?"  
  
"You seem to have a problem hearing love. Let my song repeat itself. Mine and always will be. To do whatever I wish…"  
  
"Stay away from my aibou!"  
_  
_"Wishful…just like my love. My love is mine. Along with the fool…dead in the street. Along with the friends which will join him and along with you…sweet beautiful darkness which lingers in your heart, wrapping you….strangling you. Can you feel the pain? It circles around your heart and pushes all sanity from you. Like your light…which has become mine…mine…mine…"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"Do not try and control me…I will break you fool…ha…ha…ha…"_  
  
Yami shook his head to get the horrible laughter out of his head. He felt Yugi grip his shoulder as he tried to pull himself off the floor. Yami helped him to his feet and walked him into his bedroom. Yugi soon found his strength and freed himself from his yami's arms. Yami watched Yugi stumble over to the window which he fell against. Yami started over to him.  
  
"Stay away Yami…I don't know…what I'm doing…I don't know what is…" Yugi trailed off.  
  
Yami stayed were he was but continued to watch his light stare out the window. Yugi's eyes traveled up and down the street. There was people everywhere….even some where crying. Yugi felt his eyes fill up with tears as he slowly slid to the floor. He felt Yami next to him a second later and he looked up at him.  
  
"It looks….just like…that movie that Joey and I always watched….He loved that movie…but I bet he never thought it would _**HAPPEN TO HIM**_!" Yugi shouted. Yugi's eyes exploded with tears as Yami went to reach for him. Using his one arm, Yugi pushed Yami back. Puzzled, Yami looked sadly at his light, who was now crying into his knees.  
  
_"Why do you push him away, love? I feel that your heart will become cold as it soaks in the blood of your pasted best friend. Oh…I'm sure everyone will hate you for this love…what will they think…what will that think of you now love?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!"  
_  
_"Broken…broken…broken…mine…mine…mine…"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"_   
  
"Please Yugi…Tell me what happened to you? Why is this happening?" asked Yami, as calm as possible.  
  
"He won't stop talking to me….," whispered Yugi.  
  
"Who won't?"  
  
"This voice…inside my head…he won't leave me alone."  
  
"The voice I heard?"  
  
"Yes….I first heard him he night I came home late. We…were at a cemetery…and Bakura said we should go down into this old tomb. He ended up breaking the urn that was in the tomb. We ran out of there, but something happened….and I felt this pain in my wrist…like something was digging into me….but there is no mark. Than…I heard him again right before I…" Yugi's voice trailed off again, leaving Yami completely puzzled.  
  
"You say that this happened that night you came home late?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why didn't you just say something?"  
  
"I don't know…I was scared…"  
  
"If you would have said something….I could have done something…."  
  
"…"  
  
Yami crawled back over to Yugi.  
  
"Listen…I want you to stay here…I'm going to go speak with Bakura. I'm going to find a way to get that thing out of you…did you hear me?" questioned Yami, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Ok…I will back in a minute….," Yami said, giving Yugi a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and got up and left the room. On his way out, Yami turned and locked the door…just in case. He started down the stairs, grabbed his coat and started out the door. He turned and locked the front door and headed down the street. Trying to look as normal as anyone would right now, he worked his way through the mass of people. He bumped into the odd person but kept on going. Although when he spotted Marik standing next to an ambulance, he quickly made his way over to him.  
  
"Marik? What happened?" asked Yami, trying to make out that he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Yami…its…Joey…he's _dead_…," whispered Marik, not turning to face Yami.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I don't know…they say someone killed him…they threw him in front of a truck…they found him last night…there was…blood everywhere…" stated Marik, finally turning around.   
  
Yami realized right way that he was holding back tears. Marik looked horrible. Yami guessed they must have called him last night and told him. He looked like hadn't slept all night.   
  
"Where's the body?" Yami asked sadly, holding back a tear of his own. How could this happen?  
  
"They already took it away. They told me that I didn't want to see it," said Marik. "Does Yugi know?"  
  
"Um…no…," said Yami but instantly thought he shouldn't have said that. Marik had turned around and was heading for the house. Yami quickly went after him and grabbed a hold of his arm. Marik looked at Yami with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"What's the deal?" asked Marik, pulling his arm away from Yami.  
  
"I think I will tell him Marik…we will…take it better that way. And…I think its best if you go home. There is nothing you can do here," said Yami.  
  
Marik narrowed his eyes to give a disapproving look, but than thought it was probably for the best.   
  
"Ok…I will leave it to you," said Marik.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yami gave Marik a nod and continued his way to Bakura's house. He would find some sort of answer there. He was sure.   
  
Marik watched Yami push his way through the crowd until he disappeared. He turned back toward Yugi's house sadly and sighed.  
  
"This is going to kill him," sighed Marik. He turned around and started his way home.   
  
_**Bakura's House**_  
  
"Tomb Robber!!! Open up!" shouted Yami, who was pounding on Bakura's front door. Bakura answered the door, looking quite upset. He had obviously heard about Joey too. Bakura gave him his usual 'what do you want' look.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes….but I have a feeling that you are not just here to see if I'm ok."  
  
"How right you are…we have to talk."  
  
**_Marik's House_**  
  
Marik slowly started his way up the steps to his house and held back more tears as he searched for his keys.   
  
"God damnmit…why did this happen?" whispered Marik.   
  
He finally gave up looking for his keys and sat down on the steps. He started up at the clouds which were still black and full of the rain that started to pour again. Where was Yami heading off to anyway? And why didn't he just go straight back home to tell Yugi?  
  
"Obviously…he doesn't care too much…," Marik said. "What could have been more important? Why the **fuck** is this happening?"  
  
Marik wiped his wet face off with his arm and stood up again.  
  
"Well Yami…to bad…because Yugi needs to know…,"   
  
With that, Marik started running back toward Yugi's house.  
  
_**Bakura's House**_  
  
"You say there is something haunting Yugi?" asked Bakura.  
  
"That is what I said. And it first started the night you guys went to the cemetery. Ring a bell?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes _Pharaoh_…it does," sneered Bakura, who still didn't have too much of a liking towards Yami.   
  
"Well than…tell me what happened," demanded Yami.  
  
"Fine. We entered the tomb, broken an urn, got freaked out, and ran out, that's it," stated Bakura.  
  
"That's not good enough"  
  
"What else do you want me to say?"  
  
"There had to be something else. Something is wrong with Yugi."  
  
"He was acting weird when we got out of there."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said he heard a voice and that something dug into his wrist or something."  
  
"I see. You think that that has something to do with it?"  
  
"Yeah…if your Yugi is acting weird….than…this evil spirit must have entered him through his wrist. If that is what happened."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hey…who is the expert on this stuff? Listen…I will find a way to exorcise it…you go home and watch him."   
  
"Don't order me around. I hate turning to you for help as it is."  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
"I know."  
  
Yami turned and headed towards the door. He moaned in protest to the rain that had started up again. Than Yami felt something poke into his back. He turned around ready to whack Bakura one.  
  
"Take the figgin umbrella moron," Bakura said with a sneer.  
  
Yami quickly pulled the umbrella out of Bakura's hand and said as he was walking out the door, "Be quick about this…I'm counting on you."  
  
"I like the sound of that Pharaoh."  
  
Yami gave him a snort and took off running down the street.  
  
"I bet having me depend on him satisfies his twisted little mind…" Yami snorted.  
  
_**Yugi's House**_  
  
_"Stay away from me…and my friends…your evil…and sick…leave me alone."  
  
"Little love…broken…sad…very sad. I wonder what they will do with the body of your friend…burn it? Or put it six feet under? I prefer to burn…The smell of burning flesh and boiling blood…turning to ashes…But…I suppose putting him to a grave wouldn't be so bad…I can picture your friends face…maggot written…just like the corpses that are damned to the fiery pits of hell…"  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Ha…ha…ha…"  
  
"Stop laughing!!! Killing someone isn't funny! Stop laughing!!!"  
  
"What was that? You didn't enjoy yourself? How sad…sad…sad…sad…"  
  
"Yami is going to get rid of you…send you back to hell where you belong."_  
  
_"Is that so? Do you really believe that? Little foolish love…I look forward to the day…I will strangle his neck and break it in two…would you like that? Yami's body…blood covering blanket…eyes wide and upon you as you drive a long, silver blade through the heart of the one that you love? It would be so beautiful. Hear the song of dieing gasp, filling your ears as blood fills his mouth. I can make that so….little fools…"  
  
"No! Please…not Yami…"  
  
"I will save him…save him for later little love…You mustn't worry…he isn't going to die just yet…we have others to see too first…"  
  
"No! Help me! Someone help me! "  
  
"No one can save you…you can't escape little love. N…e…v…e…r…"  
  
_"Yugi! HEY YUGI! Are you home!? I need to talk to you!"  
  
Yugi snapped out of his mental conversation to hear Marik's voice calling. He was at the door. With a lot of effort, Yugi pulled himself up of the floor were he hadn't moved for awhile now and stumbled over to the door. He rested his hand on the door handle but found it wouldn't turn. He was locked in. Yami locked him in?  
  
"Yugi!!! Open up!"   
  
Yugi heard Marik's voice to him again. Yugi couldn't believe Yami had locked him in, but that was best. Yugi stumbled over the window to try and call to Marik saying he, himself, had locked himself in. Yugi opened the window as wide as he could and poked his head out see Marik standing at the door.  
  
"Marik! I'm up here! I locked myself in!" Yugi shouted to his friend.  
  
Marik turned around and stared at his friend. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window. He looked up at Yugi.  
  
"How could you lock yourself in your room?" asked Marik  
  
"You tell me," replied Yugi, trying to sound normal.  
  
"Well, I'm coming up…I need to talk to you."  
  
Marik grabbed a hold of one of the metal bars of a metal fence that danced its way up the wall of the house. Marik pushed some of the vines off it and began to climb up the wall  
  
"Marik, don't! You are going to fall!" warned Yugi, not wanting him any closer.  
  
"I'm not going to fall Yugi…I do this all the time," answered Marik as he reached the window sill.   
  
"Please Marik…go back down…," whispered Yugi.  
  
"Yugi…I need to tell you something…and I'm not leaving until I do," Marik stated as he hoped in the room.   
  
"I know what you want to say ok?"  
  
"You know…what happened?"  
  
"To Joey…hai…"  
  
"Oh…I…"  
  
"…" Yugi turned away from his friend.

  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I just thought that Yami wouldn't tell you soon enough…I wanted to make sure you knew," said Marik, hanging his head.  
  
_"Yes make sure you knew indeed…to cause you pain….suffering…to cry over your friend, your body and soul in tears over such a loss…broken…"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ha…ha…ha…"  
  
_"Yugi…are you ok?" asked Marik.  
  
"No…Marik…I'm not…."  
  
"What?"  
  
_"Mine…mine…mine…!"  
_  
"Yugi?" Marik asked again.  
  
Yugi turned around to face Marik who was still standing next to the window. Yugi smiled wildly. His eyes were blank and emotionless. Still wearing the same grin, Yugi once again undid the collar of his night shirt so that Marik could clearly see the numbers burned into his shoulder.  
  
_"The Devils Sign_…," cried Marik.  
  
"That's right Marik…my…we are in trouble…." sneered Yugi.   
  
"Yugi…wants going on? Stop it!"  
  
"Oh I will stop alright…when I see your dead body spread out over the floor boards," laughed Yugi.  
  
_"What?"_ gasped Marik.  
  
Before Marik could run anywhere, Yugi raced towards him. Luckily for Marik, he was able to get away from him. Marik's first instinct was to run to the door, but we quickly found that the door was locked. Yugi raced at him again. Marik evaded him and headed toward the window. Marik hopped up onto the window sill and was just about to jump out when Yugi grabbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Now where do you think your going?" asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi pulled Marik back into the room and threw him up against the wall. Yugi placed both his hands around Marik's neck and began to strangle him. Marik gasped and cried, whispering things in between his gasps for air. Yugi only grinned wider and lifted him of the floor. The bulge of Marik's neck slid into Yugi's hands further as he was held off the floor against the wall. Marik tried to fight Yugi back, but found his grip around his neck to strong to break. Marik gasped again in disparate need for oxygen, only making Yugi laugh out loud.  
  
"Well isn't this familiar? Let me think…yes…I remember…just the way Joey looked before I _**killed**_ him….beautiful…" snickered Yugi, pushing harder.  
  
Marik turned his eyes toward Yugi, in total disbelief of what he had just said.   
  
"You will join him soon…don't worry love" whispered Yugi into Marik's ear. Yugi dipped his tongue into Marik's ear, causing a cry.   
  
Marik felt his face becoming hotter and hotter as he gasped against Yugi's grip. He gasped again, which only made Yugi push harder into his neck. Yugi's tongue moved slowly over to Marik's left cheek and licked up and down. Marik winced against the touch and Yugi continued by slipping his tongue over Marik's nose and licking down the right cheek. Yugi removed his tongue from Marik's face and kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi bit down hard on Marik's lower lip, causing it to bleed. Yugi licked the blood off Marik's lip and brought his face away.  
  
"You taste very different than Joey did love…"whispered Yugi as he licked Marik's cheek one last time. " So different…"  
  
Finally pulling his face away from Marik, Yugi pulled Marik over to the still open window. Yugi dropped him a second, allowing Marik to breathe. Yugi reached out the window and untied the string that kept the metal bared fence from falling to the ground. Yugi let it drop to the ground where the sharp ends bent up towards the sky from the impact. Smirking, Yugi turned back around to see Marik crawling over to the door again, trying to get away. Marik was still dazed from nearly being strangled to death and couldn't walk, or even stand. He collapsed in a heap, gasping.  
  
"Oh…you seem to be having trouble _breathing_ Marik….how sad…" laughed Yugi, walking over to him.   
  
Marik brought a hand up to touch his neck, which was throbbing painfully. He cried as he felt a small bone out of place. Almost fainting from the thought his wind pipe was crushed, Marik tried to pull himself away. Yugi laughed at the sight before him and grabbed Marik by the neck again and pulled him towards the window. Yugi than froze at the sound of a hard crack…crack…crack… Yugi turned his head to look down at Marik, who was gasping. His lips were slowly turning blue as he brought his own hands up to meet his neck. Mariks hands began to shake as he stopped gasping…he couldn't do that anymore…  
  
"So much pain…Let me end it for you love…" whispered Yugi.  
  
Yugi pulled Marik's now limp form up off the floor and lifted him onto the window sill. Yugi moved his hand form Marik's neck to the collar of his shirt. Yugi bent Marik's head back to see a red and purple sunset forming over the horizon. Yugi could still see lightning and hear thunder in the distance…perfect setting for ones last seconds…Yugi leaded forward and gave Marik a rough kiss before whispering…  
  
"Rest in pieces love…"  
  
With that Yugi let Marik slip off the window sill and fall towards the sharp metal bars waiting for him. Upon hitting the ground, the bars ripped through Marik's body. One through his stomach, neck, hip, chest, and hand. Marik coughed as blood poured from his mouth and ran down his neck and chest. He gasped and finally let his head drop to the side. _Gush…gush…gush…_  
  
"What a terrible accident…" Yugi thought to himself. He looked over the dead body lying under his window and smiled. Beautiful crimson….  
  
"Blood has such a wonderful glow in the sunset…now…"   
  
Yugi turned toward the door and walked quickly over to it.  
  
"We must find away to get out of here…"   
  
Yugi placed a hand over the door handle and turned.   
  
"That fool….Yami….trying to keep us locked in here…"  
  
Yugi took a step back and gave the door a quick and shift kick against the door handle, causing it to break. Yugi smiled and walked back over to the door and carelessly pushed it open.  
  
_"Yami you stupid fool…ha…ha…ha,"_ laughed Yugi as he started down the stairs.  
  
_**Meanwhile**_  
  
"Thank God that the rain let up…," groaned Yami, who had slowed his pace to a walk after the rain had stopped. He was almost home. He rounded the corner and stepped up on the steps. He dipped his hand into his pocket to grab his keys to unlock the door when he realized that the door was open.   
  
"What the? I know I locked this…," stated Yami as he stepped inside.  
  
"Yugi?" shouted Yami.  
  
No answer.  
  
Yami started up the stairs and turned the corner down the hallway. He froze when he saw Yugi's bedroom door wide open.  
  
"_Oh no_…" gasped Yami.  
  
He ran quickly to Yugi's room and ran inside. Yugi was no where…_gone_…  
  
"No! Where is he?" Yugi!" shouted Yami.   
  
Yami than noticed the window wide open. Could Yugi have tried to get out through the window? Yami ran over to the window to see if Yugi was there and nearly died with shock at the sight of Marik's ripped up body lying right under him. Yami gasped, falling backwards. Yami gripped his shirt with his hand as the realization hit him.  
  
"Yugi got out…that thing has possessed him again…and he's free!" gasped Yami, trying to get his breathe back. "And now…he killed Marik. But that means…"  
  
Yami rose up off the floor and started at the open door, horror struck…  
  
_"Bakura…"_  
  
_**End of Chapter**_  
  
_**AnimeGal4**_: (hits herself) Oh my God! WANT HAVE I DONE!!! I KILLED MARIK!!!! NO!!! (cough) Well there is chapter three. I hope everyone liked it. Oh…cliffhanger…how evil am I? First I kill off Joey, than Marik, and now I'm making you guys wait till the next chapter to find out what happens! Oh the insanity! Anyways…I hope to update soon but there is only one or two chapters left in this story. But first I am going to put up Chapter 3 of my Inu-Yasha story (If I ever write it) Why? Because I need a break from the blood bath….(Chibi goes off and sharpens her knives and I give her a nervous look) She REALLY wants to see what happens and I won't tell her! HELP ME!  
  
Well till than! R&R!


	4. In Silence: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will. Now…LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I BLOW ALL 32 TEETH INTO YOUR BRIAN!  
  
_**AnimeGal4:**_ Hello everyone and how is everyone doing? Well…I am back with chapter 4. I hope everyone enjoyed loveable blood bath chapter 3. I couldn't believe that I killed off my favorite character!!! (Ahem). Ryou is going make an appearance in this chapter! Now, I know some of you are like 'YAY!' but than others are like "NO!" cause if he comes in well…we will just have to see. Also, I want to thank everyone again for you wicked reviews. I love some of the stuff and comments that u gave me! Especially Bakura-196. 'Thank you for the wonderful night mares at night!!!(Gets strangled and throw out the window)' That one was grand! (Laughs) I love hearing from everyone. Thank you so much. Now enough of me…On to chapter 4!   
  
Warning: This will be a 'wonderful' chapter!  
  
Warning2: This is going to make u sick (hehehe)  
  
_** the Black Feathers**_  
  
"Any luck Bakura?" asked Ryou as he stared at his yami bent over the computer desk. He had been there, surrounded by about twenty books, ever since Yami had asked him to find out what was wrong with Yugi and how to help him, and Ryou couldn't help but worry. He slowly walked over to Bakura and leaned over his shoulder.  
  
The sudden breath on Bakura's neck made him jump.  
  
"Oh what is it Ryou-kun?" asked Bakura harshly, turning away from a book he was bent over.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just was making sure you were ok. You haven't eaten, slept or said anything for hours now….it is not like you," whispered Ryou.  
  
Bakura's face loosened. "I'm sorry Ryou; I just…haven't found anything that could help us at this point."  
  
"Did you check the cemetery records? To see who this evil ghost thing is?" asked Ryou, picking up a book and beginning to flip through it.  
  
"Yes, I even tried phoning them, but….they won't give that information to me."  
  
"This person must have been really something…be locked up like that in the first place…and for doing…everything…," whispered Ryou. He had kept his tears in over the death of Joey for awhile now.  
  
Bakura let out a sigh and turned back to the book. "If we knew who this person was I might have some idea how to stop him….or her…,"  
  
"Wait…Bakura…look at this!" stated Ryou, shoving a book in Bakura's face. Bakura took the book at stared long and hard at the old photo. Than it hit him.  
  
"This is the tomb we broke into!" cried Bakura as he began to read out loud so that his hikari could hear.  
  
"Currently buried in Domino Cemetery lies the burned ashes of Morgan Scott. Born 1267, died 1287. Cause of death: Unknown," stated Bakura.   
  
"So…we are dealing with a Morgan Scott…a female evil spirit?" said Ryou.  
  
"Yes…but why is her cause of death unknown?"  
  
"No clue…there must be a reason."  
  
Bakura continued.  
  
"Morgan Scott…lets see…It says she was a woman that lived in the 12th century. Well…we knew that. During the 12th century, Morgan Scott committed many a crime with her supposed powers she claimed she was given from the devil."  
  
"That's it?" asked Ryou.  
  
Bakura flipped through a few pages to see if there was anything else. "Seems like it. Is there nothing on this woman!?"   
  
"Well…all her records and everything seem to have disappeared. She must have done a lot of bad things in her time for that though…that's for sure. I heard back in the old days, you were hunted down and killed in the most horrible of ways for even muttering the word of the Devil or anything to do with him. People that said to have ties with him…well…," Ryou trailed off, until finally picking up again after he was sure Bakura caught the hint. "Also…people wanted order…and weren't allowed too do much."  
  
"Well…killed in terrible ways would explain the way Joey died," sighed Bakura, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Maybe she wanted to create some sort of evil order or something using her 'Dark Power'…and was killed for it cause by these dates…she was only 20 years old when she died."  
  
"Yeah…well it doesn't really matter. I think we are just dealing with an evil spirit that is angry that we woke her…,"  
  
"But why would she kill…Joey?" asked Ryou.  
  
"To prove a point I suppose. She was evil…or turned evil…so why not?"  
  
"But…Yami came to you after Joey got killed. Why would she still be here…?"  
  
"I don't think she's done yet," said Bakura. He got up from his chair and stretched.  
  
"You mean she going to go after everyone that was in the tomb that night?!" gasped Ryou.  
  
"Somehow…I think that's what is going to happen…If this, Morgan, was killed for having ties with the devil…that's to tell she still has them and is using them to control Yugi into doing her dirty work. I bet she won't be happy until she kills each one of us…," Bakura trailed off and stared at the floor.  
  
Ryou stared horror struck.  
  
"You mean…**_Yugi_** killed Joey? That can't be right!" cried Ryou, "Yugi wouldn't do that! But that means that Marik is in trouble! And…," Ryou walked up to his yami and put a hand on his shoulder, "You are too."  
  
"It wasn't Yugi…it was this Morgan _possessing_ Yugi…but how do we stop her?" pondered Bakura.  
  
Ryou stared at his yami and thought for a second.  
  
"I got it!" shouted Ryou.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ryou reached down under his collar and pulled out a beautiful silver cross. It was shaped very slender with two rubies at each tip, aside from the very top, which only had one. In total, the sliver cross bore seven rubies. It hung on a silver chain that hung loosely around Ryou's soft and pale neck.  
  
"Wow…," whispered Bakura, reaching to touch it. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"My dad brought it back from another one of his trips. I think it's from England. I have had it for awhile. Somehow…I think it will help," said Ryou, taking it off and handing it to Bakura.  
  
"Why do you think this will help?"  
  
"Just a feeling I guess," finished Ryou walking over to the phone.   
  
Bakura stared at the sliver cross in his hand as Ryou dialed Marik's number. A good feeling shone from the cross, and somehow…it made him feel a little safer.  
  
"That's weird…Marik-kun isn't picking up," said Ryou, hanging up the phone.  
  
"I bet he is still at the crime scene…but…it is getting late. I'm sure he is on his way home. Call Yami…tell him what we found out," ordered Bakura, sitting on the couch.  
  
Ryou did what he was told and picked back up the phone and dialed Yami and Yugi's number. Ryou frowned when neither Yugi nor Yami picked up the phone.  
  
"I have a bad feeling…Yami-sama isn't picking up either…," whispered Ryou.  
  
_"Nani?"  
_  
"I said he's not picking up either…"  
  
Bakura got up and ran over to the phone and dialed himself. He held his ear close to the phone and listened to the endless muffled rings echoing in the telephone. Bakura slowly hung up the phone as a bit of sweat rolled down his face.  
  
"He said he was going straight home…he should have been home hours ago. Something is wrong…what if Yugi got to him or something?" whispered Bakura.  
  
Ryou stared at his yami…was he _scared_?  
  
"We have to go over there," stated Bakura.  
  
Ryou gave him a small nod. "Yeah."  
  
Both yami and hikari rushed toward the door. They both grabbed there coats and quickly put them on. Bakura reached for the door and turned the knob. As he pulled it open, he froze at the sight of Yugi standing on his doorstep, fist raised as if to knock on the door. He was completely soaked from the pouring rain which had started again outside. His face was toward the ground, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes and parts of his face.  
  
Bakura put an arm in front of Ryou and leant back a little.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Bakura harshly.  
  
"Now…Bakura…," whispered Yugi slowly, pulled up his head to reveal blank, hollow eyes and a horrible, twisted smile, "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"  
  
_**Yami**_  
  
Yami raced as fast as he could down the streets. Bakura's house was nearly seven blocks from his and if Yugi got a head start, there was no way he was going to catch up to him. Yami stopped on a corner and bent over a bench for support as he tried to catch his breath. Yami breathed in and out quickly and harshly as he took off his jacket and tried his best to ring it out. He was soaked, again. Yami stood there for a few good minutes, clutching his shirt trying to return his breathing to normal, but his body didn't want to calm down. He winched as his chest started to hurt. Yami soon took off, leaving his jacket behind. He really didn't care at this point. He had to stop Yugi…_he just had too_.  
  
**_Bakura & Ryou's House_**  
  
"Yugi…," breathed Ryou, steeping father behind Bakura.  
  
"Good evening Ryou…Bakura…It is always nice to see you," muttered Yugi.  
  
"You are supposed to be at home right now…what did u do to Yami? Why isn't he with you?" demanded Bakura, still not taking his eyes off Yugi.  
  
"Oh…Yami's fine…locked me in my room to be precise…but mustn't worry about that now," smiled Yugi.  
  
Bakura stood there staring at Yugi. He felt his hikari move closer to him and grip his jacket. He could obviously sense that something was wrong too.  
  
"Well…aren't you going to let me in? It's raining in case you didn't realize that."  
  
"Not over my dead body…_Morgan Scott_," sneered Bakura.  
  
Yugi's eyes shot at Bakura.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for…you just might get it."  
  
Just than Yugi pulled a long silver butcher knife that he must have grabbed from the kitchen and lunged at Bakura. Bakura pushed Ryou back as Yugi drove the knife deep into his left side.  
  
"BAKURA!" cried Ryou as he heard his yami scream out.  
  
"Well…two of you?" sneered Yugi looking back Ryou who had fallen to the floor in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Yugi pulled the knife out of Bakura's body and let him slip to the wall and slowly crawl down the wall, leaving a long, fresh bloody trial. Bakura gasped as he felt Yugi walk away from him and toward Ryou.  
  
Yugi stood over Ryou, bloody knife still in his hand. He smiled at him and, once again, undid the buttons of his shirt just enough to reveal the Devil's Sign, burned into his shoulder.  
  
"So…you are Morgan Scott," gasped Ryou, crawling backwards.  
  
Yugi advanced on him. "My you're a smart one, aren't you?"  
  
Ryou gritted his teeth and continued to crawl backwards.  
  
"I wasn't expecting two of you…oh well…I guess I will have to kill you both…," sneered Yugi. He ran toward Ryou, but Bakura, who had somehow managed to pull himself off the floor, grabbed Yugi from behind. Using his right hand to hold the wound and his left to hold Yugi he shouted,   
  
"Ryou! Move it!"  
  
Ryou stayed put, frozen at the sight of blood running down his yami's side.  
  
**"MOVE!"**  
  
Ryou gave him a slight nod and quickly got up off the floor and ran farther into the house.  
  
_"Let go love…or you will regret it,"_ whispered Yugi.  
  
"Is that so? Well…to bad," winced Bakura.  
  
"I'll kill you little love."  
  
"Just try it."  
  
"My _pleasure_."  
  
Yugi smashed his free elbow into Bakura's wounded side, causing him to scream out and also let him go. Yugi rounded on him and brought the knife up again for another stab. Luckily, Bakura's freehand met with Yugi's. Twisting it around, Yugi cried out and dropped the knife. It fell with a clang onto the hardwood floor.  
  
Yugi narrowed his eyes at Bakura and quickly went for the knife again. But, Bakura's hand found it first. Yugi froze as Bakura pulled the knife closer to him. Yugi backed up as Bakura slowly rose up and pointed the knife at him.  
  
"So…are you going to kill me now?" asked Yugi, taking a few steps back  
  
Bakura said nothing, instead, advanced on him. Yugi sneered.  
  
"Go ahead, but know this, you wouldn't be killing me…you would be killing little Yugi."  
  
"Don't test me."  
  
"You don't have it in you…do you? _Weak little fool_."  
  
Yugi broke into laughter as Bakura lunged at him, grabbed left arm and slamming him against the wall. Bakura than brought the knife close up to Yugi's neck.  
  
"Go on…_kill me_….," said Yugi slowly, as if edging him on.  
  
Bakura stared at him for a minute or two…this ghost was right…he wouldn't be killing her, he would be killing Yugi. Bakura's hand began to shake….  
  
'Killing Yugi would be just like killing Ryou…,' thought Bakura.  
  
Bakura slowly brought the knife away from Yugi's neck and stared toward the ground.  
  
"I knew you didn't have the gull Bakura," sneered Yugi.   
  
Yugi than saw his chance. He flew forward and grabbed the knife out of Bakura's hand. Yugi quickly spun around and drove the knife deep into Bakura's stomach. As Bakura screamed, Yugi pushed him to the ground. Bakura hit the floor hard, landing on his stomach, causing him to scream at the strikes of pain racing through his body. Yugi stood over him for a second and smiled before sitting on his back.   
  
Yugi's added weight on him made Bakura cough out blood that began to rush upwards in his throat from his paining body. Using whatever strength he had, he tried to craw out from under Yugi. Yugi noticed this and let his full weight drop on Bakura. Yugi placed both his legs on either side of Bakura and slowly cutup his shirt, opening the back. Yugi stared down at Bakura exposed back and touched the very tip of the blade to Bakura's back. He began to trail the knife up Bakura's back, leaving a small, thin cut up his spine. Bakura cried out when Yugi reached the left shoulder where he dug the knife in. Yugi smiled as he twisted the knife in place, digging deeper and deeper into Bakura's shoulder.   
  
"My, my…this must **hurt**…," laughed Yugi as he ripped out the blade from his shoulder.  
  
Bakura coughed again, praying to God for someone to help him.  
  
_"Oh my love…so much pain,"_ smoothed Yugi.  
  
Driving the knife deep into Bakura's lower back as a kind of holder, Bakura screamed out again. Yugi reached up and parted Bakura's hair to reveal the back of his neck. Yugi slid a finger on the neck, soon sensing a shiver from Bakura. Yugi began to lick the back of Bakura's neck. Up and down…very…slowly…Yugi soon moved over the back of Bakura's right ear and dipped his tongue into the shell of the ear. Bakura shivered under the touches as Yugi began to stoke his sides, never leaving the ear.  
  
Bakura soon felt Yugi lift off his body, but barely felt his hand on his shoulders a second later. Yugi than flipped over with barely any effort at all. Bakura lie on his back, terrified and unable to move. Yugi grinned at the sight and burst out laughing as he saw Bakura fight back the urge to faint. Bakura began to feel weaker and weaker and his eyes were beginning to go burry. Bakura blinked a few times to try and get his focus back.   
  
"Do you wish for me to stop Bakura?" asked Yugi, poison in his voice.  
  
Bakura looked at Yugi, who was now standing over him. Bakura quickly turned his head ton the side, closing his eyes.  
  
Yugi knelt down on Bakura and grabbed a hold of his bangs. Pulling his head close, Yugi placed the knife at the base of Bakura's neck.  
  
"Beg Bakura…beg for your life," demanded Yugi, sliding the knife back and forward like a dance on Bakura's neck, leaving small, painful cuts.  
  
Bakura could barely breathe at the moment let alone speak. His only reply was a cough, spilling more blood onto his already blood stained shirt. Yugi smiled at this. Yugi dropped the knife to the floor and crashed his lips to Bakura's. Bakura tried to pull way, but Yugi held him still as he slipped his tongue into Bakura's mouth. Yugi's tongue stormed his mouth and dipped up an over Bakura's tongue. It danced on the under side of the Bakura's teeth and slipped over and tasted the inside of Bakura's cheeks. Finally, Yugi pushed his tongue in as far as it could go, making Bakura cough up again. After what seemed like hours for Bakura, Yugi pulled his tongue from his mouth and licked his lips. He looked over the pale face in his hands and smirked as he watched Bakura trying extremely hard to breathe property.   
  
_"So sweet…love,"_ whispered Yugi.  
  
Yugi lent forward again and kissed Bakura on the forehead before finally letting him fall to the ground.   
  
"Now…," began Yugi picking up the knife. "Time for a little game of cat and mouse."  
  
Yugi began to walk down the hallway in the direction of where Ryou had run. Bakura slowly turned over onto his stomach and very painfully, lifted his seemed-to-be-very-heavy head to stare down the hallway. With a large amount of effort, Bakura pulled his arm out from under him and reached as far as he could. He slowly began to crawl down the hallway after Yugi, but collapsed in a heap. The pain in every corner of his body screamed at him to shut down.  
  
"O-oh….G-G-od…;" whispered Bakura.  
  
Bakura decided to try to crawl down the hallway again but soon, fell again. He couldn't do a thing…  
  
"R-Ryou…I'm…s-s-sorry…," Bakura trailed off before finally fainting.  
  
Yugi turned and began to walk to slowly up the stairs, his bloody hand leaving a faint coat of blood trailing up the railing.   
  
"Oh Ryou…why won't you come out?" asked Yugi as he stepped up onto the landing.  
  
"Are you scared little one…..don't be afraid…It's me, Yugi. You know I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Ryou heard Yugi call from in the broom closet and heard him slowly heading toward him. Ryou desperately tried to calm his breathing, knowing it would give him away. Yugi stopped right in front of the broom closet and Ryou held his breath as Yugi stood there for a few minutes. When Yugi finally turned down the hallway and into one of the rooms, Ryou saw his chance to run down stairs, grab Bakura, and get out of there.   
  
Ryou slowly opened the door and peered around for Yugi to make sure he was still in the other room. Ryou stepped out of the closet, careful not to make a sound. He quickly made his way over to the stairs and was just about to start down them when he felt a pair of hands on his back.   
  
Yugi shoved him hard, causing Ryou to fall head first down the stairs. It wasn't long before Ryou hit the floor, head first. Yugi stood there at the top of the stairs, staring at his motionless friend.  
  
"Oh my….I do hope he's not hurt," laughed Yugi as he slowly made his way down the stairs toward the unconscious Ryou.  
  
At the bottom, Ryou stirred from the impact. He brought a hand up to his head and held it close to his forehead and winced as he felt blood pouring from his temple. Ryou slowly rose up of the floor, but fell back over again. He was too dazed to walk. Finally Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs. He walked over the Ryou and gave him a swift kick in the stomach.  
  
**"Gah!"** coughed Ryou, holding his twisted stomach tightly.  
  
Yugi quickly grabbed Ryou and turned him over till he was lying flat on his back. Bringing the knife close to Ryou's belly, Yugi pulled up Ryou's shirt just enough to reveal Ryou's belly button. Yugi held the knife far above his head and sneered wickedly while staring at Ryou's exposed stomach. Ryou's eyes widened as Yugi quickly brought the knife down.  
  
In the hallway, Bakura began to stir at the sudden scream of his hikari.  
  
"Oh…m-my…_G-god_…" stumbled Bakura, still lying face down in the front hallway.  
  
Bakura winced as he heard Ryou scream again from the living room. He had to get up…_he had_ _to help him_. Slowly, Bakura was able to reach upwards and grabbed onto the siding on the wall. He pulled himself up. He heard Ryou scream again.   
  
"R-Ryou!" yelled Bakura to his hikari.  
  
Bakura stumbled as far as he could down the hallway toward the living room where he heard Ryou scream. Holding onto the wound in his side, Bakura made his way to the living room. Upon entering, he saw Ryou lying in the middle of the floor, blood gushing from his lower stomach. His eyes were wide open, staring upward into his killer's eyes, Yugi.  
  
Bakura couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell to the floor. He was able to remain on his knees though. "Ryou….no…please…"  
  
Yugi looked in the direction of where Bakura had fallen. He quickly got up of the motionless Ryou and walked slowly over to Bakura. Stopping just in front of Bakura he looked down on Bakura.  
  
"Just look at the tomb robber now," laughed Yugi, who began to lick the blood of the knife.  
  
Bakura just sat there, on his knees, staring at Yugi. How could this have happened? It was all his fault, for Joey, for Ryou, for Yami, and for Yugi too.  
  
_"Everyone…I'm so sorry…,"_ whispered Bakura as one single tear fell from his eye.  
  
_**Yami  
**_  
Yami was finally coming around the final turn to Bakura's house, and thought clearly, once he got there, he was going to pass out. Slowing down to a steady jog, he ran up Bakura's driveway and up onto his doorstep. He began to bang on the door.  
  
"BAKURA! RYOU! ONE OF YOU! OPEN THIS DOOR!" yelled Yami as loud as he could. He leaned against the door with one hand and waited till he heard foot steps coming to the door. A few minutes pasted with still know one answering.  
  
"BAKURA! Open up! Please! It's Yami!" screamed Yami again, knocking on the door. "This is no joke!"  
  
Yami waited again, still panting. His face darkened as he decided to go around back and knock on the back door. Unhooking the gate, Yami ran into the backyard. Yami turned the corner of the house and than saw clear as day, in the Bakura Family cheery tree…  
  
Yami screamed and fell backyards as he stammered over Ryou's lifeless body, hung up in the tree by his_ intestines_. He hung with a rope around his neck, tied to a tree branch with his intestines wrapped around it. His left hand was nailed to the tree branch above him, eyes half closed and blood pouring out of his mouth.  
  
**"RYOU!"** screamed Yami, trying to get his sights back. He tied to look back at him, but his only made him scream again, at the condition of Ryou's mangled body. Yami crawled backwards as far as he could until his back hit the fence around Bakura's yard. Yami sat there, his eyes fixed on Ryou with his hands resting on his head.  
  
"Oh my God…Oh my God…this can't be happening! Oh my God…," Yami stammered to himself. He tired to pull his eyes away from the sight, but his body didn't want to obey his minds demands._ "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."_  
  
"Y-yami……"  
  
Yami looked up to see Bakura, lying in the doorway, blood covering him like a blanket.  
  
"BAKURA!" shouted Yami as he was finally able to get up and run over to Bakura. Yami turned Bakura over, instantly seeing the stab wounds covering his chest and back. Being very careful, Yami placed Bakura's head against his knee and off the ground. He looked at Bakura, who was gasping for air and… _crying?  
_  
"Bakura…hang in there ok? Just hang in there," pleaded Yami. Carefully lying Bakura back down, Yami ran for the telephone. He picked it up off the receiver and dialed for help. Yami put the phone to his ear, expecting ringing but instead heard a long echoing buzz, telling him the phone was out.  
  
"Yugi…how could you?" asked Yami, as he slowly hung the phone up.  
  
Yami made his way back to Bakura and placed his head back on his knee and looked at him sadly. Bakura slowly opened his eyes to look at Yami.  
  
"Y-yami…'bout time you came…" stumbled Bakura, so quiet, Yami barely heard him.  
  
"Don't talk, save your strength," whispered Yami.  
  
"No…you need to hear this. Ryou and I, we found out who this evil spirit is, her name is Morgan Scott…we think that she was killed for having ties with the Devil in her time…," whispered Bakura, pausing for a second.  
  
Yami nodded to show he understood.  
  
"She was evil Yami…truly was….," Bakura paused again. He slowly brought a hand up and pointed to his chest. Yami lifted his shirt a little and pulled out Ryou's silver cross.  
  
"Take that, Ryou said it would help…he said…he had a feeling. He always was...a little crazy…," said Bakura smiling.   
  
Yami nodded again.  
  
"And Yami…I'm sorry…for everything I did you…I was an ass…and I'm sorry for it. I hope that...you can forgive me," whispered Bakura, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Bakura," replied Yami, also smiling.  
  
Bakura slowly closed his eyes and dropped his head to the side. Yami sat there for sometime, just looking at Bakura. He looked so peaceful, even thought he knew his hikari was gone and he was soon going to follow. Yami lifted Bakura's head off his knee and placed it back on the floor. He bowed his head for a second, casting a shadow over his eyes. He slowly began to walk to the front door, ignoring the blood all over the walls and splashed on the tables and chairs. He walked pasted the stairs, where he saw a now faint blood trial leading upwards and walked into the hallway, where blood was present in nearly every corner. He slowly opened to front door and walked out side, carelessly shutting the door behind him. He stood on the doorstep, holding on to the cross in his hand. Finally, a tear fell from his eyes and went sailing down and hit the ground with a splash. His fists began to shake with anger as he stood there.   
  
Yami took off from the doorstep and raced off down the street. If Ryou said HE had a feeling, sure as hell Yami did too.   
  
"Yugi…I'll find you…and Morgan Scott…_**will pay**_."  
  
_**END OF CHAPTER!**_  
  
_**AnimeGal4**_: Holy cheese on rye! Now...I think this chapter totally tops what happened to Joey! What did you guys think? Like it? Good or Bad? Bad or Good? I bet you guys can't wait for an update ne? Well…I hope to update soon! Till than, Bye Bye and God Bless!  
  
Feed author! Please review! 


	5. In Silence: Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it, piss off  
  
_**AnimeGal4:**_ Greetings everyone! I'm finally back with chapter 5! I don't think I have ever taken so long to think of something for a fanfic before! I gave this chapter a lot of thought, for obvious reasons anyway. I want to thank you guys again for all your wonderful reviews. Thanks so much for sticking with on this story. This IS my first horror/angst fic, in case one of you guys forgot. XD. But this will be the last chapter of Black Feathers and I really hope that you enjoyed reading it, even if it made you sick or gave you nightmares, but, of course, that was my aim all along. (wink)  
  
Enjoy the final chapter of Black Feathers!  
****

**_The Black Feathers_**  
  
_Thump…thump, thump_  
  
'What's that sound?'

_Thump…thump…thump…_  
  
'It's…my heart! I can still hear it…but….'  
  
_Thump…thump, thump_  
  
'I can't see…everything is black…'  
  
_Thump…thump…thump_  
  
'Yami? Where…where are you?'  
  
_Thump, thump, thump_  
  
'Yami, answer me! What's happening to me!?'  
  
_Whispers… whisper in silence whispering…freeze…_  
  
'Mou hitori no boku…please help…me'  
  
_Ha…ha…ha…_  
  
Yugi made his way down the bodiless streets of Domino. It was very late outside now. Yugi slowly lifted one leg over the other, paining to keep going. His body was hunched over in a slump, covered in blood, from head to toe it seemed. Sweat slowly dripped down his pale face. He stopped under a street light and stared up into it. He watched the moths flow around it for a second and fell forward onto his knees. He now stared at the ground as a tear fell from his eye.  
  
He had regained his consciousness about an hour ago and found himself in an alleyway, once again, covered in blood.  
  
What had he let happen? He couldn't remember anything…he killed someone…he knew that much…where was he?  
  
"Yami…"  
  
_Wait; what if had been Yami he had hurt?_  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at his thought. No…that couldn't be… it just couldn't…  
  
_"Ha…ha…ha…"_  
  
Yugi winced as he heard that laughter in his head again. He sat back on his heels and pushed his hands onto his head and held on tightly. His hair was wet…had he been near water? No...It was sweat…it was dripping down his face…  
  
"Yami…no."  
  
_'Ha… ha… ha….'_  
  
"Shut up! Stop laughing! Leave me alone!"  
  
_'Ha…ha…ha.'_  
  
"STOP IT DAMNMIT! DAMNMIT! DAMNMIT! GOD DAMNMIT!"  
  
Yugi continued to shout as he stood up and began to race down the remainder of the street, still clutching his head.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP MAKING ME KILL EVERYONE!!" cried Yugi.  
  
Yugi's foot than caught the edge of the curve, causing him to fall over onto the sidewalk. Yugi sniffed a few times before pulling himself up from the ground again. He stayed on all floors and looked up to see what was in front of him. He gasped to see, dead straight ahead, was the Domino Cemetery. Where this whole mess began….  
  
Yugi let his eyes wander back and forth to scan the cemetery completely. It was empty, and should be, considering how late it was. Getting to his feet, Yugi walked up to the cemetery's entrance. He gripped onto the gate with both hands and pulled a bit. To his surprise, it opened. Yugi shivered as a rush of cold wind flew past him, pushing him closer to the cemetery's tall black gates. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and continued to stare deeper into the cemetery. He narrowed his eyes a bit and turned away from the gates…no way was he ever going back in there. He began to walk forward, away from the cemetery when…  
  
_'You will never escape from me…turn around and face me….'_  
  
Yugi froze to hear that sickening voice bouncing off the walls of his head again. No...It still couldn't be there!  
  
_'Leave me alone! You got what you wanted! You got your revenge on me and my friends for breaking into your tomb! What else do you want from me?!'_  
  
_'There is much more in store love…just you wait…plenty….Are you forgetting your friend? Your love? He still walks… still breathes…still lives…he must be silenced….ha…ha…ha.'  
_  
_'No! Stay away from him! He didn't do anything to you!'  
  
'And want happens if I kill him? What will you do?'  
  
'I will kill you if you touch him.'  
  
'Strong words little love…so I have awakened your urge to kill…ha…ha…ha…'_  
  
Yugi stopped at his own words. He had never threatened anyone in his whole life. What was this thing doing to him?  
  
_'Just leave me alone!'_  
  
_'Lost your gull? Poor…little…love…ha…ha…ha…'  
  
'Yami…help me…'_  
  
A smile.  
  
_'Yami? Yami can't help you…why would he risk his own life to save you? You silly little fool…'  
  
'You're wrong! He will help me because…he loves me…'_  
  
_'Love? You believe in such foolishness?'  
  
'Yes…I do.'_  
  
Another smirk.  
  
_'Turn around and face me love…turn back to the tomb and enter it…'  
  
'No! I will never go in there again!'  
  
'Go love…before I get angry…to the tomb…'  
  
'NO!'_  
  
Yugi felt his body begin to move without a command. The evil was controlling his body!  
  
Yugi let out a scream for help, but no sound left him. His whole body began to burn and twist. As if wrapped in red hot chains, his body heaved forward. Yugi tired to pull back, but his body wouldn't listen. Yugi felt like a live marionette as he was forced closer and closer to the black gates. He tried to scream out again. Every part of his body screamed and twisted with him, the red hot chains, pulling him closer and closer to hell on Earth itself.  
  
_**YAMI**_  
  
"YUGI! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
Yami stopped in the middle of the street, huffing and puffing. He called out again.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
Still no answer, just like it had been for the hour and a half he had been running around, like a rat in a maze, looking for him. Since it was way after dark, Yami had no idea where he was. He walked over to the nearest street light and leaned against it. With his back to it, Yami peered down to the silver cross that was still clenched tightly in his hand. All is friends…were gone…  
  
"Joey-kun…Marik-kun," winced Yami.  
  
"Ryou-kun…Bakura…."  
  
How could he have let this all happen? He knew he sensed something was wrong when Yugi came home that night. Why didn't he do anything right than and there? If he did…everyone would still be…  
  
Yami began to cry, for the first time in his life. The pain of his friends' deaths was killing him, burning him inside. How could he have let this happen? It was all his fault…his Yugi, his aibou, his love, he had become a killer…and Yami didn't know whether or not he could stop him. He …failed him…he failed Yugi…  
  
_'YAMI! HELP ME PLEASE!'_  
  
Yami froze at the sound of his aibou's voice, echoing inside his head. He could hear him…he was still there! Yami pushed his weight back onto his two feet and listened again. He stumbled a bit, but caught himself against the street lamp. He continued to listen for another call.  
  
_'Yami! Help….cemetery…help…Yami!'_  
  
"Yugi…," smiled Yami.  
  
Yami took off as fast as he could towards the cemetery were his aibou had instructed him to go. Turning a corner, he found himself on the east entrance of the Domino Cemetery.  
  
"Well, that was lucky…that's why I could hear him, he was close to me."  
  
Running up to the East Gates, Yami tugged hard on them. When releasing they were locked, Yami took a few steps back and gave the lock a kick, hoping it would break off. It didn't.  
  
"Shit…," whispered Yami.  
  
He quickly looked around of something to break the locked with. When he saw nothing, he did the only thing he could do. He walked up to the lock and placed both hands over it. Focusing his mental strength, Yami whispered…  
  
_'Open…open…open…'_  
  
Yami's millennium eye began to shine brightly on his forward and soon, the lock shattered and slipped off the gates. With a victory smirk, Yami opened the gates and walked inside. He could feel Yugi somewhere near by. He looked every which way, trying to spot his aibou. It was to dark to see anything, and it didn't help when the last thing he saw Yugi wearing was black. Yami closed his eyes and tried to send a message to Yugi.  
  
_'Yugi...I'm here…where are you?'  
  
'Yami…I….'  
  
'Yugi, I need to know where you are. Tell me.'  
  
'…'  
  
'Yugi!"  
_  
His aibou was probably too weak to answer him any farther. He opened his eyes and began to walk along to pathway through the cemetery. Heading west, Yami cut off the path and darted in between tomb stones. He remembered that Bakura had mentioned a tomb. Looking into the distance best he could, he couldn't see any tombs there. He figured that they had to be somewhere either north or south. Turning back onto the pathway, he began to head north. Nothing there either.  
  
Yami started to become frustrated with this. Where the hell was this tomb thing? Maybe near the church? The church was in the south, he knew that. He quickly turned around. Keeping a steady pace, Yami ran toward the south. After for what seemed like hours running, Yami leaned over a tomb stone to breathe a minute. He really had to calm down; his chest was really starting to hurt now. It burned and Yami found it was harder to catch his breath this time. With his breathing becoming hoarse, Yami continued along the pathway at a slow walk, clutching his chest. He stumbled around a bit and soon had to stop again. He breathed in quicker and quicker and coughed a bit. He really didn't feel too great at the moment. He was sweating all over and could barely keep from falling over from exhaustion.  
  
"YUGI!" shouted Yami.  
  
Like Yugi could answer him….he picked up walking again, slowly, down the pathway. Slowly, he saw the church come into view and there, on the far side, was a large tomb that appeared to be wide open. That had to be it. With a small, tired smile Yami made his way over to it, leaning on tomb stones as he went.  
  
_**YUGI**_  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP IT!" shouted Yugi from inside the tomb.  
  
The evil inside him had forced him down into the tomb and into the room where Bakura had broken the urn. The skulls still laid in every direction, mouths hung open. Some appeared to be cackling at him as he was pushed closer and closer to the middle of the room. Yugi was forced to his knees and the skulls and their vines wrapped around his arms and ankles, keeping him still. Yugi struggled against his binds but couldn't break them.  
  
_'Ha…ha…ha…your mine little love…'_  
  
_'Let me go!'_  
  
_'The boy wishes to be freed…ha…ha…ha…'_  
  
The skulls around Yugi began to twist and turn in laugher.  
  
_'Ha…ha…ha…'  
  
'STOP LAUGHING! ALL OF YOU! STOP IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE…please…stop…'  
  
'Ha…ha…ha'_  
  
Yugi fell from all fours and onto the cold stone floor. He could feel the skulls circle around him to hold him tighter. He sniffed as vines spread across his face, tying his mouth up so he couldn't scream anymore. They wrapped tighter and tighter around his stomach and chest. Yugi winced as a few bit him in random places, making the whole experience worse. Yugi forced his head to the ceiling and began to cry. This couldn't be how it would end…it just couldn't be.  
  
"I don't want to die…I don't want to die…I don't want to DIE!" cried Yugi.  
  
Yugi pulled and pushed against the vines holding him to the floor. He had to get out, he just had to. Yugi cried in frustration as the vines wrapped tighter around him. He bit at the vine holding his mouth shut and pulled himself forward. Finally freeing an arm, Yugi reached a head of him and grabbed a hold of the vine nearest to him. He pulled away from the vines grip. Yugi could hear some vines snap from behind him, telling him that they were breaking. Yugi pulled out again, causing more vines to snap.  
  
_'Silly little boy…ha…ha…ha…I'll kill you'_  
  
Yugi yelped as the skulls shot from the walls and wrapped tightly around his neck. This made Yugi stop in his tracks. They tightened, making Yugi cough and fall over. The vines quickly tied him up again. Yugi tried to scream but the vines circled around his mouth again, cutting him off. The vines around his neck became tighter and tighter. Yugi soon felt his face getting warmer and warmer. He gasped out, needing to breathe. Yugi struggled again, but couldn't free himself. The vines had wrapped around him to tight he could barely feel his body anymore. The vines pushed on his throat further and soon Yugi could barley make a breath. The vines circled around his chest pulled tighter. Yugi began to cry again. He was going to die….right here. In an old tomb, with no one there. Yugi closed his eyes and rested his head on the floor, letting the vines finish him off.  
  
_'Yami….I'm so sorry….I…love …you…'  
  
'Ha…ha…ha…'_  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
Yugi's eyes shot back open at the sound of his Yami's voice coming from the entrance way. Yami stumbled into the tomb, nearly falling over. Yugi could have cried out with happiness, if he wasn't feeling so faint.  
  
_'Yami…I knew…you….would come…Yami…'_  
  
Yugi's head finally hit the floor.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
Yami ran over to his aibou and pulling a small pocket knife from his pocket, grabbed a hold of the vine around Yugi's neck and cut him free. Yami smiled when he still felt a pulse coming from Yugi. He grabbed a hold of Yugi's arms and pulled, causing vines to snap.  
  
Yami pulled again, desperate to free Yugi. Yami than heard a swish noise coming from behind him. Upon turning around, a skull shot forward and hit Yami square in the side of the head. Yami fell over to his left, completely spaced out. He stumbled back onto all fours and soon fell over again. Yami opened his eyes to find them completely red with blood that was pouring down the right side of his forehead. He fell over again and soon, Yami heard the vines moving around behind him, wrapping around Yugi again. Yami pulled himself around back to face Yugi and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Using one hand, Yami pulled again. Once Yami got close enough, he wrapped one arm under Yugi's underarm and around to rest his hand on his back. Yami pulled again until the vines finally let go. With a swish, Yami pulled Yugi free of the vines and flew back wards, Yugi landing in his lap. Yami, with his back up against the wall, gripped onto Yugi and tried his best to pull himself, and Yugi, off the floor.  
  
Still dazed from when the skull hit him, Yami climbed upwards until he was fully standing, holding onto a vine for balance. Yami watched as all the vines retreated off the floor and up the walls, away from himself and Yugi. Breathing rather heavy, Yami made his way toward the exit, dragging Yugi along him.  
  
_'You cannot escape from me…little lovely fools…ever…'_  
  
Yami fell forward onto his knees, to dazed to walk anymore. He looked behind him, than back to the exit. There was no way he could pull himself and Yugi up those stairs. Sweat poured down Yami's face as he thought about to do. Panic began to catch him a he got back up and tried to walk. Yami than stopped when he felt a small amount of pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see that Yugi had opened his eyes and was looking at him. They were red with tears as he watched the blood pour from his darker half's head.  
  
'Yami…your…bleeding," whispered Yugi.  
  
Yami simply nodded at his aibou and continued to walk along. Yugi lifted his face up towards where his yami was bleeding. Sensing Yugi moving, Yami stopped again. His eyes went wide when he felt Yugi kiss the gash in his forehead and whisper,  
  
"I'm sorry…it's…all my fault…."  
  
With an understanding smile, Yami finally fell over again. Yugi stayed standing, since he was able to hold himself up now. He stared at his fallen Yami and knelt near his face. His eyes were half lidded and he was breathing very hard.  
  
"Yami…can you hear me? Yami?" asked Yugi.  
  
Yami gave a nod as a reply and mumbled something that Yugi didn't catch. Using all his strength, Yugi pulled Yami up into a sitting position and leaned him against the wall. Yugi than ripped a piece of his shirt free and placed it to were Yami was bleeding. He held his hand there, trying to stop a little of the bleeding. Within seconds, the bit of Yugi's white shirt he had ripped off was stained a bright red. Yugi pushed harder as the blood started to come through the cloth. He sniffed and leaned forward to his Yami's ear.  
  
"It won't stop bleeding…," cried Yugi. "What do I do?"  
  
Yami stayed quiet as Yugi looked at him for an answer. Yami opened his eyes a bit and looked at Yugi.  
  
"I don't… know," whispered Yami. Yami than pointed to his pocket.  
  
Yugi started at him, what was in his pocket?  
  
_'Don't you close your eyes little love…ha…ha…ha…the reaper comes for you…I'll kill you. I will finish my revenge this night...ha...ha...ha...'_  
  
Yugi eyes widened as he heard another noise coming from behind him. The skulls and the vines had begun to move again and come toward them. Soon a loud laughter came from all around them. Yugi clutched his head tightly as they all continued to laugh. Yami opened his eyes as far as he could to look around the room. He stopped on Yugi on the floor beside him, crying and holding his head. Yami looked down to his pocket again and slowly slipped his hand into it.  
  
"Yugi…," whispered Yami.  
  
Yugi turned back around to see his yami holding a beautiful sliver cross. Yugi stared at it for a second and finally took it from Yami. Yugi just looked at the object in his hand for a few minutes. Than it hit him. Yugi turned back around to face the vines and skulls laughing at him on the other side of the room and held up the cross. They all crawled back further, away from it. They all smashed against the opposite wall and hissed and for the first time in days, Yugi smiled. Yami soon smiled right after him…Ryou was right. Yami lent forward to catch his aibou in an embrace, but quickly noticed one vine on the other side of the room twisting and molding into a sharp point. His eyes widened as he watched it take aim and fire towards Yugi.  
  
Placing his arms against the wall, Yami pushed himself forward and grabbed Yugi and pushed him onto the floor to the right. Yugi hit the ground and was dazed out for a minute or two until he heard Yami scream from behind him. Quickly turning his head around to face Yami, he just caught the sight of the vine, twisted into a dagger, slice right through Yami's neck. Yami made gasps for air as blood raced from his mouth. Yami turned his head to face his aibou, lying on the floor, looking at him in horror.  
  
_With one final smile, Yami's eyes fell backwards into his head and he fell to the floor._  
  
Yugi laid, horror struck at his yami's body. No…no, no, no, no, no, no!  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!" screamed Yugi.  
  
_"Ha…ha…ha…the Bell tolls as the Reaper depart. The Bell tolls as the Reaper depart….'_  
  
As the laughter and voice continued with the haunting song, Yugi had all ready made his way over to Yami. He pulled his body over to him and turned him over. The vine had already rejoined the others, leaving a large hole in the middle of Yami's neck. Yugi tried to avoid looking at it, but finally had to through his jacket over it. He stroked his yami's face gently as he cried. Yugi held on to Yami tightly as the vines, along with laughing skulls twisted there way to them. Yugi pulled tighter as the vines traveled up around Yami's and his body. They twisted around them and crawled over them slowly. Yugi closed his eyes as the vines made their way to his face and circled his mouth. He opened them again as the his own Millennium Eye began to glow on his forehead  
  
Yugi was soon blinded from his own magic as a powerful light spread through the room. With a loud bang, the light smashed against the walls. The roof of the tomb began to crack and break as small bits of dust fell onto Yugi. Yugi looked upwards to see the roof smash and sensing it would cave in, he snuggled into his cold Yami. The rocks finally caved in.  
  
'Everyone…I will see you soon…I'm sorry.'  
  
_What are these?_

_Black feather of which float in the moonlit sky_

_The stars shine on your pale face and dance in your soft eyes.  
The shimmer of red hot blood drips onto your eyes, falling into the curves of your face and body. I hold you, tight in my arms.  
Never letting you go.  
Until the doors of heaven and hell fuse together to become a new Earth. I hear your sobs as you cry deeper and deeper into me.  
My soul aces for you. Feel no more pain because I am here to hold you.  
Never leaving you.  
I feel your soul ripping away at me, for some sort of hope.  
You will find it. Place your trust and hope in me.  
Yet you still bleed. Blue, clear tears fall quietly onto my placed hands. Holding your heavy head. Cry into me again. Let me feel the pain of your soul as it walks deeper and deeper into darkness. I can feel it pull you, us, in. I don't care where we end. As long as I'm with you. Blood races from me as I cradle you. _

_Am I dieing too? Yes, I will die with you, for you. It rips at us, but I still won't let go. Death is painful. I feel it crawling into your body, slowly going cold. No, you can't You can't leave me. Please, my love, don't give up. Many deaths please save him. Let him be. Oh God, please. Answer my prayer and save him. Take me instead I will serve you better than he.  
Untainted and clean. Oh, rip my beating, bleeding heart from my chest. Rip it from me.  
Place it eternal darkness Wrap it in the pain Of this dieing world I will take this…for him. Strangle me in sadness, darkness.  
I will drown in the shadows I will drink the blood of the poisoned Stare into the eyes of demons.  
Take me and save him.  
He goes limp.  
Cold body.  
No! This can't be!  
Your warmth fades from me. As I touch your face, wake up Show me those soft eyes again. Tears and silence. _

_Silence, deadly silence.  
Your silver soul pulled from you. Pulled to another plain. Far away from me forever.  
I only hear my cries now.  
Yours have faded away.  
Swallowed in the halls of heaven My fingers run across your cold lips.  
Lips that kissed me so sweetly.  
Never again.  
I lost you. _

_Please come back! Your face pale and silent and cold. My love, cold as ice and frozen as snow. Frozen for all time. I become frozen I stare into you. Life has left you, Death is finished with you. Not me, I will never be Death is an interesting thing. It causes pain in the hearts of the loved ones.  
Haunts them with the memories of their final moments.  
But then again,  
Ends the pain that you feel.  
It brings you quiet and sleep. Restful and peaceful sleep.  
Death has taken you from me. Death has freed you from your pain.  
My tears fall to your face and wash away the vital red liquid that surrounds us. Should I follow you?_

_Would you want that?  
I feel as though I have nothing else. I feel cold inside. Numbness catches me. You catch me as I fall into the pathway to heaven. Or hell?  
Let the Grim Reaper decide. Drag me down to the caves and fiery keeps of Hell.  
Or up into the golden walks and crystal streams of Heaven. Wherever you are I will follow you.  
I won't be afraid.  
Take me now, Death; serve your purpose well this night_

_Deep into the crypts and cut my soul to ribbons My shimmering soul glides into the moonlight to follow you. My Love, wait for me, I am coming. To ever be by your side. Even if your heart would turn to ashes and mine to dust No more tears in the starry moonlight sky.  
Your love reaches me and falls onto the steps of the stars as golden blood. Flowing down their bronze steps.  
Wrap your arms around me and never let me go.  
I will stay with you as the ties of love bind.  
Always, even in Death, My Love.  
_  
  
_**END**_  
  
_**AnimeGal4:**_ (cries her heart out) OH MY GOD! Ok, that had to be the saddest thing I ever wrote in my whole life! Oh, and just to let everyone know, at the end of this fic, was an original poem written by me. It was the inspiration for this story. I thought I would wait till the end to tell you guys that. So what did you think? I really liked how it turned out in the end. I think I just might write another one sometime. But that will be a long time off. I have an idea for a new story that I want start so after I get the next chapter up for my Inu-Yasha story…I will start writing the new one. Now…I'm not going to tell what it is…you guy will just have to wait. ALSO…school is coming! I know…I know…all you people must hate school. But I'm telling everyone right now, when you live in a REALLY small town with NOTHING TO DO, you want to go back to school as soon as possible. But anyways! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have an account on…. (Drum roll) ! YAY! So, at some point, I will be putting up some Yami and Yugi lemons…which is by the way, my new fav thing to read (hits herself in shame) Account name? AnimeGal4! It was also brought to my attention that there wasn't a lot of yoai in this story, even though it IS a YamixYugi story. So for this chapter, I threw a bit in. Hope you all liked! Well I'm hoping to here comments and stuff from everyone! Well to everyone out there, till I write again! Bye Bye and God Bless you guys!  
  
(Stomach growls) Feed author? (Puppy eyes)


End file.
